Din Iubire O Lacrima
by Haunted Winston
Summary: Después de unos meses de depresión Bella, decide irse de Forks y comenzar una nueva vida. Tiempo después Edward decide buscarla sin resultados. ¿Quién es Ella Dwyer?, la mujer que le recuerda tanto a su Bella. SUMMARY completo adentro.
1. Preface

**SUMMARY: **Después de unos meses del abandono de Edward, cansada de sufrir Bella decide irse de Forks y comenzar una nueva vida junto a su madre. Su psicóloga le recomiendo expresar sus sentimientos escribiendo, siendo incapaz de hablar de ellos. Tiempo después Edward decide buscarla sin resultados. Un momento, ¿Quién es Ella Dwyer?, la mujer que le recuerda tanto a su Bella. SUMMARY completo adentro

Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **… **ya saben quién!

* * *

_"El amor le concede a los demás el poder de Destruirte"_

**PREFACIO**

_**Bella POV**_

Y aquí estaba, corriendo por mi vida. Sabía que era inútil, que era más veloz que yo, que hiciera lo que hiciera me atraparía, pero no lo pude evitar, ahora tenía lo que la gente llama instinto de supervivencia.

Hasta hace unos meses mi vida era tranquila, hasta cierto punto "normal" con mi novio Ryan, sin que nada me preocupara excepto tener cientos de fans y _paparazzi_persiguiéndome a donde quiera que fuera, pero no me quejaba, la verdad es que amaba mi carrera.

Tomo mi brazo y me jalo hasta donde se encontraba.

-Te atrape- me dijo, lanzando una mirada llena de rencor y odio,

-Ya me canse de jugar contigo, es tu fin- soltó una carcajada de maldad que me hizo estremecerme, me tomo del hombro y me arrojo contra la pared más cercana, esto me recordó tanto a lo sucedido con James, solo que en esta ocasión no había nadie que me rescatara.

Un dolor punzante hizo que llevara las manos a mi cabeza, las observe y estuve a punto de desmayarme por la cantidad de sangre, levante la vista y en ese instante recordé todos los sucesos que me trajeron hasta aquí.

Él, siempre él, por un momento no pude evitar odiarlo. Me prometió que no volvería… que sería como si nunca hubiera existido, y jamás desee tanto que hubiera cumplido esa promesa como hoy, pero regreso, regreso solo para arruinar lo que había logrado construir, y en estos últimos instantes antes de morir, mi vida paso frente a mí, como si hubiera sido ayer, como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo…

* * *

Hola! Pues aquí escribiendo mi segunda historia de twilight.

Esto es algo así como un adelanto, el próximo capítulo comienza la historia. Dejen sus reviews para que me digan que les parece, no importa si son amenazas de muerte por separar a nuestra pareja protagonista o tomatazos por la mala historia xD.

Disculpe si tengo por ahí algún horror de ortografía, se hace lo que se puede, ya para despedirme les diré que la historia contara con Pov de Bella, Edward…y otros personajes además que tendrá canciones… las mismas que inspiraron el capitulo y por supuesto a nuestra próxima pop star en esta historia jeje.

Hoy mismo subo el primer capítulo...!

Por su atención… Gracias! xD

* * *

**Atto**…

_**Haunted Cullen**_

_**"Tus Sueños Son las Alas que te Ayudaran a Volar"**_


	2. I Won't Go

**SUMMARY: **Después de unos meses del abandono de Edward, cansada de sufrir Bella decide irse de Forks y comenzar una nueva vida junto a su madre. Su psicóloga le recomiendo expresar sus sentimientos escribiendo, siendo incapaz de hablar de ellos. Tiempo después Edward decide buscarla sin resultados. Un momento, ¿Quién es Ella Dwyer?, la mujer que le recuerda tanto a su Bella.

Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de…ya saben quién!

* * *

_"El amor le concede a los demás el poder de Destruirte"_

**Chapter 2: I Won't Go**

Some say I'll be better without you,  
But they don't know you like I do,  
Or at least the sides I thought I knew,  
Wake me up, wake me up when all is done,  
I won't rise until this battle's won,  
My dignity's become undone,  
But I won't go,  
I can't do it on my own,  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk.*

_**Bella Pov**_

Habían pasado más de 4 meses desde… que él se fue, aún no era capaz de pensar en su nombre sin sentir un agujero en mi pecho.

Los primeros días los había pasado en un estado catatónico y ahora, lo único que hacía era ir a la escuela, comer, estudiar y dormir (si se le puede llamar dormir a constantes pesadillas de su abandono que se repetían una y otra vez) por inercia, solo por esa promesa que le había hecho

_Flash Back_

-_Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pes__ar de todo, si no es demasiado -__dijo._

_-__Lo que quieras -__prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte._

_-__No hag__as nada desesperado o estúpido -__me orden__ó, ahora sin mostrarse distante -__¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Asentí sin fuerzas._

_-__Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y __debes__ cuidarte por él._

_Asentí de nuevo._

-_Lo haré -__murmuré_.

_Fin Flash Back_

El puñetazo de un Charlie bastante enfadado me sobresalto,

-¡Ya está bien, Bella! Te voy a enviar a casa.

Levanté la vista del bol de cereales -encima del cual cavilaba más que comía- y contemplé horrorizada a Charlie. No había atendido a la conversación, más bien, ni siquiera era consciente de que estuviéramos teniendo una, y no estaba muy segura de lo que me decía.

-Ya estoy en casa -murmuré, confusa.

-Voy a enviarte con Renée, a Jacksonville -aclaró él.

Charlie me miró, exasperado, mientras yo intentaba comprender el sentido de sus palabras, con lentitud.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -vi cómo se crispaba su rostro.

Me sentí fatal. Mi comportamiento había sido irreprochable durante los últimos cuatro meses. Después de aquella primera semana, que ninguno de los dos mencionaba jamás, no había faltado un solo día a la escuela ni al trabajo. Mis notas eran magníficas. Nunca había roto el toque de queda, aunque no había ningún toque de queda que romper si se tenía en cuenta que no salía a ninguna parte y eran raras las ocasiones en que trabajaba en la tienda fuera de mi horario.

Charlie me contempló con cara de pocos amigos.

-Es que no haces nada. Ése es el problema. Que nunca haces nada.

-¿Acaso quieres que me meta en problemas? -le pregunté al tiempo que alzaba las cejas con perplejidad. Hice un esfuerzo para prestar atención, pero no era fácil. Estaba tan acostumbrada a mantenerme aparte de todo que mis oídos se aturullaban.

-¡Tener problemas sería mejor que... que este arrastrarse de un lado al otro todo el tiempo!

El comentario me dolió un poco. Me había esforzado en evitar cualquier manifestación de taciturnidad, y eso incluía lo de no arrastrarse.

-No me arrastro.

-Palabra equivocada -concedió de mala gana-. Arrastrarse sería mucho mejor, porque ya sería hacer algo... Es sólo que estás... sin vida, Bella. Quizá ésa sea la expresión adecuada.

Esta vez la acusación dio en el blanco. Suspiré e intenté imprimir una cierta animación a mi respuesta.

-Lo siento, papá -mi disculpa sonó algo inexpresiva, incluso para mí. Pensaba que estaba consiguiendo engañarle. El único motivo de aquel intento era evitar que Charlie sufriera. Era deprimente descubrir que el esfuerzo había sido en vano.

-No quiero que te disculpes.

Suspiré.

-Entonces, dime qué quieres que haga.

-Bella, cariño... -vaciló antes de seguir hablando mientras evaluaba mi reacción ante sus próximas palabras-. No eres la única persona que ha pasado por esto, ya sabes.

-Lo sé -la mueca que acompañó mi respuesta fue desganada e inexpresiva.

-Escucha, cielo. Creo que... que quizás necesites algún tipo de ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?

Hizo una pausa para volver a elegir las palabras adecuadas.

-Cuando tu madre se fue -comenzó al tiempo que torcía el gesto- y te llevó con ella... Bueno, realmente fue una mala época para mí -respiró hondo.

-Lo sé, papá -musité.

-Sin embargo, me sobrepuse -señaló-. Cariño, tú no lo estás haciendo. He esperado pensando que mejorarías con el tiempo -me miró fijamente y luego bajó los ojos con rapidez-. Pero creo que los dos sabemos que esto no está yendo a mejor.

-Estoy bien.

Me ignoró.

-Quizás... Bueno, tal vez si hablaras del tema con alguien..., con un profesional...

-¿Quieres que me vea un psicólogo? -mi voz se iba volviendo más aguda conforme veía hacia dónde quería ir.

-Podría ayudar.

-Y también podría no servir para nada.

Examinó mi expresión obstinada y eligió otra línea de ataque.

-No está en mis manos, Bella. Quizás tu madre...

-Mira -le dije con voz inexpresiva-. Saldré esta noche si quieres. Llamaré a Jess o a Angela.

-Eso no es lo que yo quiero -protestó, frustrado-. No creo que pueda soportar ver cómo intentas esforzarte aún más. No he visto a nadie intentarlo tanto. Duele verlo.

Fingí no haberle entendido y clavé la vista en la mesa.

-No te entiendo, papá. Primero te enfadas porque no hago nada y luego me dices que no quieres que salga.

-Quiero que seas feliz. No, ni siquiera eso. Sólo quiero que no te sientas tan desgraciada, y creo que te resultará más fácil lejos de Forks.

Mis ojos llamearon con la primera pequeña chispa de sentimiento que él había contemplado en mucho tiempo.

-No pienso irme -dije.

-¿Por qué no? -inquirió.

-Es mi último semestre en la escuela, lo fastidiaría todo.

-Eres una buena estudiante, lo resolverás de alguna manera.

-No quiero agobiar a mamá y a Phil.

-Tu madre se muere por tenerte de vuelta.

-En Florida hace demasiado calor.

Volvió a golpear la mesa con el puño.

-Los dos sabemos lo que está pasando aquí, Bella, y no es bueno para ti -tomó una gran bocanada de aire-. Han pasado meses. No ha habido llamadas ni cartas ni ningún tipo de contacto. No puedes seguir esperándo.

-No estoy esperando nada ni a nadie -musité con un tono monocorde.

-Bella... -comenzó Charlie con voz sorda.

Le fulminé con la mirada durante unos instantes y después suavice mi mirada. Las palabras de Charlie _"No puedes seguir esperando" _me hicieron pensar_, _¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?¿Realmente me iba a pasar toda la vida en Forks esperando por algo que no sucedería? Si para el yo había sido solo una distracción, algo momentáneo y sin importancia, lo que yo debía hacer era continuar y olvidarlo o morir en el intento.

-Creo que tienes razón, lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme a vivir con mamá, no puedo seguir aquí, aferrada a algo que no va a suceder, es mejor que reciba ayuda e intente continuar- conteste

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer hija, y aunque te voy a extrañar es lo mejor para ti- me abrazo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… llore, llore por él, por su familia… mi familia, por ese futuro que nunca tendría, y sobre todo por el daño causado a mis padres.

Llorar en los bazos de mi padre me hizo sentirme pequeña de nuevo, como aquella vez que me caí de la bicicleta que Charlie me había obsequiado de navidad y me lastime una rodilla, me sentí protegida y amada como hace mucho no.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en mi cama, y por la ventana entraban los últimos rayos de sol, me sentía relajada… y libre, como no me sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Tome el reloj de mi buro, las 5:38 pm, Charlie no tardaría en llegar, así que baje a la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena.

En cuanto mi padre llego comenzamos a comer, no sé porque pero tenía muchísima hambre.

-Come despacio Bella, te vas a ahogar- me dijo

-Lo siento, pero tengo muchísima hambre papa-

-No te preocupes hija, por cierto, mientras estabas dormida hable con tu madre y me dijo que está muy feliz con tu decisión. Ya compre los boletos de avión, te vas mañana a medio día, yo me encargo de hablar con el director del instituto para pedir tus papeles y te los envió Jacksonville, espero no te hayas arrepentido ¿verdad?-

-No papa, es lo mejor, creo que estar ahí me hará bien, aunque te extrañare-.

-Yo también hija, yo también-

Mi padre y yo éramos iguales: nos avergonzaban las demostraciones de amor así que esto no duro mucho.

-Ahora ve arriba a recoger lo que te llevaras, yo levanto los platos y los lavo-

-Claro papa- le di un beso en la mejilla y subí rápidamente las escaleras, gracias a Dios sin caerme y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Escogí solo lo que iba a utilizar, la ropa de primavera, técnicamente la que había traído cuando vine desde Phoenix. Deje las chamarras y botas ya que en Florida no las necesitaría. Guarde mi lap top y el álbum de fotos donde alguna vez estuvieron las fotos de él y su familia, así como las de mis amigos.

Termine de empacar y lo baje a la sala, me senté un rato con mi pare a ver un partido de basketball, no me gustaban este tipo de deportes, prefería el patinaje artístico o los clavados, pero esta era la última noche que pasaría con mi padre, no sabía cuando seria la próxima vez que lo vería.

Platicamos un rato y luego me despedí, le desee las buenas noches y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha, me puse mi pijama y me dispuse a dormir, y no soñé, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no soñé.

* * *

* He Won't Go by Adele, escuchenla es una cancion hermosa y una de mis favoritas.

Como abran notado tome una parte del capítulo el despertar de New Moon, era necesario para que se pueda entender la historia, de aquí en adelante ya no abran citas taaaan largas.

Dejen sus reviews para que me digan que les parece, no importa si son amenazas de muerte por separar a nuestra pareja protagonista o tomatazos por la mala historia xD.

Disculpe si tengo por ahí algún horror de ortografía, se hace lo que se puede.

Por su atención… Gracias! xD

**Atto**…

_**Haunted Cullen**_

_**"Tus Sueños Son las Alas que te Ayudaran a Volar"**_


End file.
